jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Syren
Syren, also known as Eariel Tauradun, Sulanen is a Calnennore female from the planet Gaeren III. She was trained as one of the Nenya, which many in the galaxy perceive to be interpreted as a Jedi Knight, however she also served as a Jedi Knight for the Old Republic. She was a special Force user to her people. A seer, or Sulanen, one who could see the will of the Force at all times with great clarity and even possibly shape that will with her own, according to a prophecy of the Nenya. Paradise Found Born and raised in what seemed paradise, Syren started life like most children in the universe. Thallassa, Gaeren III to the Calnennore, while often written about in lost tales as a paradise was far from such dreams. The many species of the planet were survivors, often competing for resources. Syren grew up in a time where boundary lines were very delicate between the three main competing species. Most disputes were between the Calnennore, as Thallassans like to call themselves, and the Circumanka, a seemingly near sentient saurian species. While war seemed about to break out constantly between the two species, childhood was relatively normal, albeit very long when compared to the human span. For many years Syren was thought to be an average child though both of her parents served as masters to the Nenya. Nearing the time when she would be expected to choose a trade and begin an apprenticeship, she began to exhibit an odd clairvoyance and knack for predicting future events. It was an extremely rare talent to perceive the more subtle natures of the Force. Because of the rarity, the initial assumptions were that these impressions were nothing but information passed to the child by accident. No other practices gifted by the Force seemed to be evident from Syren’s interactions with teachers and evaluators. When the time came to choose a future occupation, Syren was to be sent to the polar tribes and learn the more sophisticated ways of hunting from her father’s family. It was also secretly hoped from those on that side of the family that she would follow in his footsteps with a great appreciation for science and learning. But the trip never came. About a week before, an odd ship had appeared in their sector of the galaxy. A Jedi archeologist and archivist by the name of Gryphon Stargazer had finally found what he had been looking for, a mythical planet lost to all but the most ancient histories. It was a massive discovery for the Republic and the Jedi Order alike. A potential new colony, vast resources and even perhaps some history to unfold. So accustomed to a life of secrecy, the Calnennore did not pick up on the ship, until Syren mentioned it to her mother and Nenyave'do Jings, the High Master of the Nenya. The notion was preposterous, that a ship would make its way into their sector without their notice. After twice checking the orbiting sensors, it seemed that the child had indeed lied, until a planetary array picked up a small shuttle in bound to land. The experience was enough to convince the High Master that Syren was more than a hunter or junior science prodigy. After greeting this new arrival, it was decided that Syren was to start training in the ways of the Nenya. Like the Jedi of the Republic, the Nenya Order had a strict outlook on the nature of the Force, but the practices did vary. Gryphon was quite curious about these new people, wanting to learn more about their culture and ways. The Calnennore however, were not nearly as open with their ways. The majority did not want anything to do with the Republic, thinking it better to remain removed from the eyes of the galaxy. Notoriety caused nothing but trouble. The Republic envoy was requested to leave and to erase any data related to their planet. There was of course disagreement from several Calnennore wanting to learn as much about this Republic as Gryphon was to learn about them. It was then set that Syren and her master would travel to Coruscant as ambassadors for their people. It was a fact finding mission that would have them returning to their home every few months or so to report how things were in the realms of the galaxy. The Jedi Order and The Galactic Republic The Clone Wars The End of a Jedi Lost Soul Throughout the Rebellion Returning to the Light Roads Not Taken Intermedium, Jedi vs. Sith How it Came to Be Syren of course is not the typical Star Wars character or species for that matter. She is something of my own unique design as I wanted to create a creature homgenous of the aquatic world and that of a human world. Her origins however started as a new fantasy after the theatrical release of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Most of us dream of being a Jedi, and Syren's story was often that for me, a dream. While I have written Syren in my own personal short stories for years, she and her species didn't fully develop into something tangible until I started writing on JvS. This new writing format gave me what I needed to fully flesh out the characters and the stories that make them unique. Category:Characters Category:Jedi Knights Category:Thallassans Category:Females